In the past, various devices have been used for igniting the hydrogen oxygen mixture in the combustion chamber of a rocket engine. These devices generally employed a spark induced by an electrical current from a source of electricity and a means for sensing when to supply the spark and a timing mechanism. These systems tend to be complex, heavy, and are subject to failure, which can be disastrous for the rocket.